


Speaking Later

by Changed_For_Good



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, I think I've tagged everything., I'm only on Episode 3 (UK Earper) but I'm a slut for spoilers so here ya go, It was only a matter of time let's be honest, Porn with Feelings, Smut, What Else Do I Tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changed_For_Good/pseuds/Changed_For_Good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Willa wasn't an interrupting lil bitch and didn't ruin what was shaping up to be the scene that would actually lead to my death?</p><p>Aka. Uninterrupted barn scene. Nobody asked for this but you're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking Later

"Hey, why don't you... pop out," Waverly suggested, cautiously. "And I'll speak to you later?" Nicole smirked silently as Waverly spoke, trying not to be pissed off at the oldest, yet newest of the Earp sisters. Willa could be downright intolerable, and Nicole would love nothing more than to shove her away from Waverly and going back to dressing her wound, but she conceded, knowing that Waverly was trying her best to satisfy all parties vying for her attention and loyalty.  
"Sure, I'll just... pop out." She agreed reluctantly, unhappy at having to leave Waverly. Nicole still wasn't comfortable with Willa, something about her seemed... off. And it wasn't just the insensitivity either.  
The girl has been missing for years, she reminded herself. Give her a break. 

Nicole decided to wait in the barn-turned-bedroom, knowing that Waverly would look there first when she saw her car still outside. Barely five minutes later, Waverly slipped into the room, a sense of lethargy and tiredness evident on her.  
"Nicole, I'm so sorry-"  
"No, it's fine, Waves. She... doesn't realise that she's being rude, I get it. What I don't get," She started, chuckling briefly. "Is why you kept letting me change it if she just redressed it straight afterwards."  
Waverly smiled slightly, heading towards the bed, before perching herself just on the end of it.  
"It's one of the only excuses I had to let you touch me without the fear of being caught." Waverly admitted eventually. Nicole leant up against the wall, regarding Waverly carefully. She could see the heaviness in her bones, how tired she was, how fed up.  
"I'm sorry, Waves." Nicole apologised, though for what she couldn't say. Sorry that her dead sister just showed up? Sorry that her alive sister seemed pretty intent on screwing everyone? Sorry that she wasn't a boy with better morals than Champ, who could love her like she deserved?  
"No, it's not your fault." Waverly sniffed, beginning to cry. For the first time, Nicole felt completely helpless. "I'm just... trying to keep you happy, trying to help Willa, trying to help Wynonna and it's just so much-"  
"I know, baby, b-"  
"And you're all colliding with each other over me, but I love you all in different ways and I'm so confused." Waverly finished, wiping tears away.  
"Waves," Nicole started, slowly. "I am here for you. If you need time to help your sisters, I will be here afterwards, no matter what. If you think that a bit of alone time is going to scare me away, Waverly Earp, then you are wrong."  
Waverly chuckled slightly, wiping away a tear. She stared across the barn, feeling as if time had stilled, maybe stopped. She wished it would, just now. With Nicole across the barn, yet still close enough to make her feel at ease, loved, even. Or even back, to the times when she, Wynonna and Willa were too young and stupid to know about the dangers of their last name. When they would play tag in here, too naive to think about who their father's favourite was. When they were just dumb kids. Waverly wouldn't mind time going in any direction it wanted except from the one it was going in now.

Nicole watched Waverly, a tired, overwhelmed, helpless Waverly. Barely a shell of who she had been when they first met, yet so much stronger. She wished more than anything that she could just stop the progression of time for her, and give her some time to think about herself, for once. To relax. But no, time kept progessing relentlessly. There was nothing she could do.  
"I'm exhausted." Waverly muttered, almost as if it was a new realisation that she actually had needs beyond her sisters.  
"Hey," Nicole whispered, crossing the room to Waverly. There was nothing she could do to stop the situation, but there had to be at least some benefit in a kiss. She crawled carefully onto the bed behind Waverly, tenderly stroking some of her hair out of the way and kissing her neck. Waverly made no response.  
"I know, baby." Nicole muttered, stroking some more hair out of the way before kissing a spot just below her ear that never failed to make her shudder, then another near her cheek. Waverly turned her head slowly to meet Nicole's kisses, bumping noses clumsily in the process, but neither of them cared. The kisses were short and loving, but nowhere near chaste. With her arms wrapped around Waverly's waist and Waverly's hands cupping her chin, Nicole realised that this wasn't stopping at kissing.  


Sure enough, Waverly's hands were soon tugging her jumper effortlessly over her head, aching at the momentary loss of contact. As soon as it's off, their lips are crashing together again, growing in desperacy. "Yes?" Nicole whispered, to which Waverly responded with a rapid nod of her head. "Yeah." She mumbled quickly, as Nicole's hands pulled her top off with an ease that reminded her of the first time they met. Then their lips were together again, as if there were no fears or worries in the world. Just this, just them, and just the need to feel loved. Nicole pushed Waverly onto her back, so that her legs hung off the bed, determined to get her out of her trousers even if it meant breaking their kiss. Standing between Waverly's legs, she quickly tugged her jeans down and discarded them on the floor. Waverly sat up as soon as they were off, fisting a hand into Nicole's hair and dragging her down for a kiss whilst using the other to battle Nicole's trousers down her legs. Nicole chuckled, helping Waverly push the jeans down until she could step out of them. After finally ridding Waverly of her camisole, she crawled above Waverly and moved them back on the bed. Waverly's breath was heavy, and her hands needy as she grasped at the back of Nicole's bra, fumbling with it until it unclasped. Nicole smirked, pulling her arms out of it and flinging it away, before breaking away from Waverly's lips in favour of sitting, straddled across her hips. Nicole smirked as Waverly's eyes raked her body, eyes darker than she thought possible.  


"God, you're beautiful." Waverly sighed, breathlessly. Nicole lowered her head, a blush creeping across her cheeks. She quickly decided that she'd rather not leave Waverly at such an advantage, and lowered herself back down against her, her bare breasts pressing against Waverly's bra clad ones. She peppered kisses down Waverly's neck, nipping ocassionally. Waverly whimpered quietly, one hand fisted in beautiful ginger hair, and the other grasping at Nicole's shoulder. Nicole dipped her tongue into Waverly's clavicle, before placing a firm bite there. Waverly cried out, arching her back, which Nicole used to _finally_ level the playing field. Quicker than Waverly could regain a scrap of her senses, her bra straps were being yanked down her arms and the whole item thrown anywhere in the room. Nicole regarded her bite marks for a moment, smirking despite herself.  
"I hope that none of those mark." She sighed, biting her lip. Waverly chuckled.  
"I hope that they do, so that whenever I see them, I can think about this."  
"Yeah, and whenever your sisters see them, they can know that I fucked their baby sister." Nicole grinned. Waverly pulled a face.  
"Let's not mention them when we're about to have sex." She muttered, playfully. Nicole smiled in awe, striken by the beauty and grace of the woman beneath her as she checked the dressing on her wound. They both knew that this went much further than the physicality of sex.  


Nicole trailed her hands along Waverly's sides, from where she straddled her hips all the way up to her shoulders, then down her arms, leaving goose-bumps in their wake. She repeated this action, albeit stopping just below Waverly's breasts. Tentatively, she let her thumbs brush the very tips of her nipples, feeling them harden. Her eyes, however, were fixed on Waverly's, gauging her reaction to every tiny movement. Her chest began to rise and fall more irregularly, which made Nicole's mouth twitch with a smile.  
"You are, without a doubt, the most stunning woman I have ever seen." Nicole murmered, captivated by Waverly's reactions to the slightest bit of pressure, the tiniest tweak of her more than sensitive nipples. Waverly blushed further, reaching up to grab Nicole. Nicole submitted to Waverly, allowing herself to be pulled down to her lips again. She refused to allow the kiss to linger for long, however, before she started kissing once again down Waverly's throat, and then to her chest.  


She ran her tongue lightly over Waverly's left nipple, the cold of the room providing a stark contrast to Nicole's warm tongue. Waverly whimpered, only growing in volume when Nicole took it between her teeth, pulling gently before soothing with the flat of her tongue. Eventually, Nicole swapped sides to luxuriate her other breast, driving her crazy. Waverly bucked her hips, attempting to create some friction between her aching core and Nicole's abdomen which pressed painfully close, with little success. Nicole merely grinned as she shifted beneath her, lifting herself that little bit higher to make it harder for Waverly to reach. Waverly gave up after a few moments, glancing down at the woman who had proceeded to kissing over her stomach painfully slowly, setting her skin alight with the warm brush of her breath. The visual was too much for Waverly, who threw her head back, her hips bucking uncontrollably. Nicole giggled against Waverly's toned abdomen, running her tongue mercilessly over the muscle.  


"Goddamn it, Nicole! Please!" Waverly begged after a few moments, just about resisting the urge to tug Nicole down by a fistful of her flaming hair. Nicole didn't respond with anything but a small nip to Waverly's right side. Waverly swallowed a moan back, grabbing a handful of blanket in lieu of clawing the hell out of Nicole's back- not that she didn't deserve it. Nicole took her own precious time, peppering kisses wherever she saw fit. Finally, and to Waverly it felt like it would never happen, but finally Nicole met the waistband of Waverly's lacy white panties. She pulled one side down ever so slightly, just to bite at the firm skin of Waverly's hip.  
Waverly barely stifled a shout; the groan that tore out of her throat being the quieter, but just as desperate alternative. And then, much to Waverly's dismay, she moved past the waistband of the panties and down her thigh. She sucked yet another hickey into her inner thigh, insistent on leaving a mark in this private place. Waverly would have let her even if she did have an ounce of her wits about her. Nicole lifted her head to admire the bruise, knowing that it would be at least a week before it faded. She followed the trail of tiny bite marks up to Waverly's hip, where some indents showed just above the waist of her panties. Then up her abdomen, all the way to her heaving chest. Waverly was all but panting, staring at the ceiling, staring at anything but the woman between her legs who would send yet another excruciating wave of _need_ right through her body, only to carry on teasing. Slowly balancing herself on her elbows, Nicole hooked her fingers over the waistband of the panties. Waverly's eyes snapped to Nicole's, almost as if shocked.  
"Waves, can I?" Nicole asked, not moving until she'd been given an answer.  
"Fuck, Nicole," Waverly whimpered, pausing for a moment to catch her breath before adding; " _please_."

That was all the permission Nicole needed. The panties, damp and ruined with all of the teasing and taunting were thrown to the floor. Waverly instincively opened her legs needily, and Nicole could barely believe just how wet she was. Almost apologetic for the amount of teasing she'd done, Nicole wasted no time in swiping her tongue from Waverly's core to her clit, revelling in the bittersweet taste of the slick that coated her entire sex. Waverly cried out, more needily than she thought she could. Her hips bucked, almost pushing Nicole off of her, which would have served to embarass her if she could even think properly. But with the flat of Nicole's tongue caressing the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs, it would seem that the only coherent word her brain could form was 'fuck'. Nicole merely grinned, moving her hands from Waverly's thighs to her hips, pinning them firmly against the bed. Waverly growled somewhere in her throat, trying to restrain her movements.  
  
Nicole was relentless, pressing her tongue into Waverly's entrance, before swiping back up to press on her clit. It served to wind Waverly up plenty, but Nicole knew it wouldn't make her come. Waverly felt her stomach begin to coil, a desperate pressure building which only worsened with each flick of Nicole's tongue. She tightened her fist in Nicole's hair, pulling her slightly. Her other hand had gone back to grasping at Nicole's shoulder, raising red welts against the pale skin. Waverly was too far gone to notice, and Nicole was too focused to care. She wrapped her lips around Waverly's clit, sucking hard to evoke a noise that would have been a scream if the building had proper walls. Instead it was a whine, as Waverly felt fire ripping through her body, unbearable yet somehow addictive. Nicole didn't stop, wouldn't stop pressing her tongue into her clit. Waverly was so close, she knew. She could feel the shake of her legs, and the loud gasps of breath she took at irregular intervals. Waverly almost screamed in frustration when Nicole removed her mouth from her clit, but screamed even louder when she slammed two fingers deep inside her, curling perfectly. Tears streamed down her face at the exertion as another was added, and a thumb rubbing firmly over her clit.  
"Oh god... oh god, _Nicole_!" Waverly cried, feeling like she was burning, the sensations ubearable, unescapable. She could barely think about pushing through the somehow pleasurable pain until she heard Nicole.  
"Let go, baby. Come for me," She smiled, despite Waverly being unable to see her. "Good girl," she added, just as something broke in Waverly. It was as if a wall had fallen on her, crushing her limbs and stealing her conciousness, but leaving behind a pleasure so strong, so raw that it was almost pain. But it was a pain that she would suffer over and over, just for the love she felt for Nicole that exploded from her heart in that moment. She was aware of wave after wave of pleasure being drawn out of her by an insistent tongue lapping at her entrance, until finally she succumbed to the darkness at the edges of her vision.

\---

Waverly simply breathed for a few minutes before she dared open her eyes. She had a vague recollection of shivering and coldness, but right now she was beneath a thick blanket, pressed up against a warm, bare body. She cracked her eyes open to see Nicole's dark eyes staring back at her.  
"I thought I'd killed you for a moment." Nicole grinned, stroking Waverly's cheek.  
"I'm surprised that you didn't," Waverly admitted, her voice hoarse.  
"I'll bet that anyone that might have heard us is, too." Nicole smirked, watching Waverly's eyes open in horror.  
"Oh god, I'm not usually as vocal as that, I'm sorr-" She started, before Nicole silenced her with a tiny kiss.  
"Waves, I love it. It's hot. If I didn't want you to scream," she grinned, "I wouldn't make you."  
Waverly's eyebrow quirked. "Why don't I see what I can make _you_ do-" Waverly started, attempting to shift on top of Nicole before she was gently pushed back.  
"Ah ah," Nicole gently chided. "Whilst I will admit that I would love you to fuck me senseless, Waves, there is one thing I'd love even more."  
"Which is?" She asked, curiously. Nicole smiled gently, pressing a kiss onto her forehead.  
"For you to have a nap." She told her. Waverly frowned, confused.  
"A nap? But why?!"  
"You're so tired, Waves. Just... lay with me. That's all I want. Lay with me and sleep." Nicole insisted, and slowly, Waverly submitted, despite feeling slightly guilty, nestling in close to Nicole. She justified that she would make up for it later.  
"Promise that you won't let me sleep for too long?" Waverly asked as Nicole tucked her in with a tenderness she had never known to exist before she walked into her life.  
"I promise, baby," Nicole said, beginning to run her fingers through soft, mousey brown hair. "I love you." She murmered, kissing her on the tip of her nose.  
"I love you, too." Waverly replied, already drifting off, unsure if she was already dreaming. Nicole smiled, watching her lover quickly relax into a much deserved rest. She had no intention to sleep herself, just to watch over Waverly. She carried on playing with her hair, and lay for around an hour in silence, just watching Waverly's shallow breaths. There wasn't a single sound, until all of a sudden a female figure let out a loud gasp near the door...

**Author's Note:**

> *sidles into fandom* Hi guys :D
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed- I actually loved writing this. Wayhaught actually owns my ass right now and is practically the only reason I'm still alive XD I'm living for my weekly episode right now, even though I've kind of... ruined most of it for myself. Oops. (I regret none of it. I will watch that Wayhaught video shamelessly many more times)
> 
> So let me know what you think XD I've proof read and edited but it is like 12:10am so I may have left mistakes. Other than, like, my entire writing style!


End file.
